k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1
Knight is the first episode of the K anime. It premiered on October 4, 2012. While taking action against a small gang, Homura is approached by those of SCEPTER4; such confrontation quickly results in the leader of both groups, Mikoto and Reishi, clashing with one another. The outcome of the battle leaves Mikoto jailed. Sometime after, Homura finds a new target: high school student, Yashiro Isana. Summary Mikoto Suoh leads his group, Homura, across Shizume City. After a bit of walking, each member heads out on their own, save for the group's sole female Anna Kushina who simply chooses to accompany Mikoto. Just outside a hotel suite, three of the Homura members wait patiently as someone prepares a diversion using a pizza delivery excuse. When the door to the suite opens, they quickly attack the person on the other side. Izumo later informs Yata that he can now perform his part of the plan. Yata smiles in delight outside the building, atop the roof of another. Inside the suite, one man speaks over a cellphone, demanding that the individual on the other end find "them". Two others in the room discuss how "they" committed a robbery not too long ago. As they discuss, Yata and Izumo's group ambush the three and proceed to beat them. Once they've finished their brutal acts of violence, which leaves only the apparent ringleader conscious, the members of Homura begin awaiting for Mikoto. As they wait, Izumo confirms the identity of the ringleader as being the head of a seemingly well-known gang. Not long after, Mikoto and Anna arrive. Anna proceeds to use her abilities to read the ringleader's thoughts; unfortunately, she finds that he does not know the answer to her group's questions. This news disappoints the Homura gang and they leave. They head to the second floor of the hotel where they are confronted by several members of a fellow group, SCEPTER4, who are in the hotel's lobby. Izumo asks what they should do with them. In response, Mikoto says to burn them. This excites the group and they perform a quick chant. Once they've finished, Mikoto drops down to the lobby, where he begins exerting his fiery Aura, melting part of the lobby as it manages to escape to outside. The leader of SCEPTER4, Reishi Munakata, tells his subordinates to draw their swords for combat. The others of Homura drop down to accompany Mikoto. Homura and SCEPTER4 commence their battle, as Sword of Damocles hover above the building, announcing the start of a fight between two Kings. Elsewhere in the city, students from Ashinaka High School head to their campus. With a school festival coming shortly, all of the students are busy preparing for the celebration. During the lunch break, Yashiro Isana forgets to bring food, so he stars asking his classmates to share theirs with him. While some are initially reluctant, everyone begins to give him pieces of their food. A female classmate named Kukuri eyes Yashiro from afar, wondering whether he has any friends. She notices that he's not eating enough vegetables with his lunch and decides to share some of hers with him. However, Yashiro decides to walk around the school trying to find more people willing to share their food with him. In search for him, Kukuri runs across campus, though she fails to catch up with the male student. Her friend thinks that she is in love with him, though Kukuri denies; rather, she says that he seems to fade away when she's not looking at him. In the meantime, Yashiro eats his lunch atop one of the school's buildings, accompanied by a pink cat. When heading back to class, Yashiro sees that everyone's preparing for the upcoming festival. Kukuri announces that the school council needs someone to run errands and it is eventually decided that Yashiro will do it. She writes him a list of things to get in town, penning it on paper rather than transferring the notes to his PDA, which he seems to have lost. Yashiro then heads out of the campus to get the items. While out in the city, Yashiro is spotted by a member of Homura, who then informs his fellow members of the sighting. Several of the members then head out in search for the teenager. After purchasing the items for the school, while outside the store Yashiro is ambushed by Yata; realizing the unknown trouble he's in, Yashiro flees for safety. Yata, then eventually Rikio and Shouhei, chase Yashiro throughout the city, until they corner him in an alley with Izumo. Izumo takes advantage of the situation by attacking Yashiro with numerous fireballs, which he conjured from the sparks in his cigarette. However, a long-haired individual appears and protects Yashiro, then proceeding to take out three of the four Homura. Afterwards, he escapes with Yashiro (and the pink cat that has been following him). Izumo recognizes the mysterious individual as the "Black Dog", Kuroh Yatogami. He adds that things have become difficult and that they must now proceed with Plan B. Kuroh takes Yashiro and his new "cat" near the train station in the city; although thanked for his valiant efforts, Kuroh refuses to let the white-haired student leave. Kuroh identifies himself as a vassal of Miwa Ichigen, former Seventh King, and that he will slay the "evil" King as to fulfill his master's dying wish, confusing Yashiro with his words. Suddenly, the city's network is hijacked to display a mortifying video: a young man named Totsuka Tatara, who was recording night scenery with a video camera, is shot by an individual who coincidentally resembles Yashiro. As the members of SCEPTER4 try to figure out the reasons behind this hijacking, Reishi confronts a jailed Mikoto, seemingly accusing the latter for being responsible. Characters In Order Of Appearance Fights, Battles & Events *Surprise Delivery *Homura vs. SCEPTER4 *New Target: Yashiro Isana Navigation Category:Episodes